Bad Kids
by FlashFiction
Summary: Andromeda is a bad kid. But she doesn't care. What is bad to her parents, is her entire world. Written for the Lady Gaga contest at the Harry Potter challenge forum.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This story was written for the Lady Gaga Competition by lost in my design at the Harry Potter Challenge Forum. It is inspired by Lady Gaga's song _Bad Kids_. It's a cool song!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. I am merely an admirer of the magical world that J.K.R has created. A world that she has kindly let people, like myself, play around in. I also do not own the music of Lady Gaga.

_I'm a twit, degenerate young rebel and I'm proud of it_

_Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this_

_I'm a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face, I'm absurd_

_I'm so bad and I don't give a damn, I love it when you're mad_

_When you're mad, when you're mad._

**Bad Kids**

Somewhere, in a big, dark house, a light went on. Not a bright light, like the kind that filled an entire room, but a small, flickering light, like a small flame. The light came from the end of a wand, belonging to seventeen year old Andromeda Black. She was tall, slim, with curly brown hair and eyes of a similar colour, that sparkled teasingly. She wore a short, tight, black dress, a leather jacket and bright red lipstick. She had tied her hair back in a high, loose ponytail and she wore ripped, black sneakers on her feet.

Andromeda held the wand light out in front of her and found her bearings in the dark. Her room was small, the smallest in the house. She'd been down graded from her large suite a few months ago and she knew perfectly well why. She was a "degenerate rebel" who hung out with "bad kids". That's what her parents had said anyway. Andromeda frowned. She knew she was a rebel, but not for the reasons most people thought. She drank, stayed out too late and had been using underage magic since she was thirteen (her parents' wizard status and the fact they lived in a wizarding community, had protected her from prosecution). All that was fine. Her parents didn't really give a damn how late she stayed out. Her older sister, Bellatrix, had gone out one evening, come back four days later and Mr and Mrs Black didn't bat an eyelid. No, it was the people that Andromeda hung out with, that made her such a rebel.

They were muggle borns, half bloods and blood traitors. Scum, according to the rest of her of relations. The Blacks were proud purebloods with double capital 'P's and they lived the pureblood lifestyle to the extreme. That meant living in immense luxury and believing that anyone with a drop of non-magical blood should cease breathing immediately. Andromeda had been brought up on it; eggs, toast and wizard superiority.

But awhile ago, 2 years, five months and seven days to be exact, Andromeda had stopped believing. She had stopped caring about the families people had been born into and started looking at personality. This definitely made her a rebel.

Andromeda crept over to the window and flicked the latch open, taking care not to make any noise. She whispered a few words, put the light out and put her wand in her jacket. It was nearly midnight, the last thing she needed was Bellatrix or anyone else seeing her sneak out. As the cold blast from the open window hit her, she swung one foot out and slid out on to the ledge. She hit the ground with a quiet thud.

It was cold out side. The trees leered in the darkness, their branches obscuring the moon. Dust swirled on the dirty ground, cutting Andromeda's ankles. She pulled the leather jacket closer to her chest. The smell and feel of it gave her butterflies. It didn't belong to her, it belonged to a boy named Ted Tonks and he was the one that had started her rebellion.

She had met Ted Tonks sometime during fifth year. She was a straight laced Slytherin pureblood and he was a joker muggle born from Ravenclaw. They were supposed to move in completely different circles. But somehow, they collided and from the moment her light brown eyes met his baby blue ones, Andromeda knew she would marry him one day. She stopped hanging out with her purist friends and started going around with him and all his mates and she found she liked them better. They were fun, doing things that Andromeda never would have thought about doing. She still smiled at the memory of jumping fully clothed into the black lake, instead of going to potions. That was the day she and Ted had shared their first kiss, so she wasn't going to forget it anytime soon.

She walked down a dirt path and came to a silver gate. Leaning against the ornate engraving, was Ted himself. His dirty blonde hair was short, with a fringe that swept across his forehead. He was tall and muscular, the build of a Quidditch captain and his skin was tanned. He was, in Andromeda's not so humble opinion, the most gorgeous man to ever walk the earth. He certainly had a charm that people couldn't resist. As she walked towards him, he gave a huge grin, revealing perfect, white teeth. He was staying in the village with friends, so he had met up with her every night these holidays, but this didn't stop his eyes lighting up as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Little Rebel." He said, lovingly, as Andromeda came towards him.

Little Rebel was a joke nickname that he had given her early on in their relationship, but somehow it had stuck.

"Ted." Andromeda whispered, her face glowing.

He made her better, he just did. She couldn't explain it, though she had tried to, to her parents.

"When you were born, you looked like a typical Black baby," her mum had said, "you were beautiful and perfect! You tried to curse your first mudblood at six months!"

"I'm not that typical baby, anymore!" Andromeda had yelled back.

She'd tried and tried to get her parents to except Ted, but the more and more she tried, the angrier and angrier her parents had become. That particular fight was just before she lost her big bedroom. It had been given to the cat, because the cat was "a nice, pureblood cat, that wouldn't try and break its mother's heart."

Ted and Andromeda started walking away from the big house, heading for their group's usual meeting place in the woods behind the cemetery. Ted had his arm around her waist and it still made Andromeda blush slightly. She looked into his face and Ted smiled. He leant forward and kissed her forehead. She grinned. Life was good.


End file.
